What a Nightmare
by MissMusicGeek13
Summary: Sheldon has a nightmare when Amy goes out of town. Please Review!


What a Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own B.T.T.

A/N: I dreamed about this yesterday and this is yet another SHAMY STORY! To those who are fans of Leonard/Penny and saw the new episode of 11-15-12. I'll be making a short story about it.

Summary: Sheldon has a nightmare.

Chapter One:

Sheldon took Amy on a date to watch "Wreck-It-Ralph". Amy droved to Sheldon's apartment; Sheldon had been talking about how much he loved the movie. "Although, it's sad that Mario didn't come out…What do you think, Amy?" said Sheldon putting his seat belt on. "It was sad, yea. Sheldon, may I ask you something?" said Amy. "Why yes, what is it Amy?" said Sheldon. "Um…Sheldon do you love me?" said Amy. Sheldon was quiet and he looked down, "Why do you ask, Amy?" said Sheldon. Amy frowned, "Well, I just wonder…I feel like you don't love me, Sheldon. I notice that our relationship hasn't improved or gone any further." Said Amy sadly, Sheldon rolled his eyes and said "Amy, Our relationship is fine, now stop whining!" Amy looked at him feeling very offended. "Um…I'm not whining, I'm just concerned that maybe that you don't even love me" Sheldon looked at her as he hold the door handle to get off already to go into his apartment. "Amy, Amy, Amy…I…I just wished I didn't ask you out in the first place then!" said Sheldon feeling butterflies in his stomach, He didn't want to tell her; not now. Amy eyes swelled up and she choked, surprised and hurt b…I…I just wished I didn't ask you out in the first place then!" said Sheldon feeling butterflies in his stomach, He didn't want to tell her; not now. Amy eyes swelled up and she choked, surprised and hurt b what Sheldon said. Sheldon realized what he just said, "Oh lord. Amy, I'm so sor-"Sheldon was interrupted. "Don't Ever Talk To Me, Sheldon Cooper!" Amy finally let an outburst and Sheldon just got Amy by the waist and before he did anything else, Amy pushed him away and slapped him. "Penny was right, you're an Asshole!" said Amy. Sheldon looked down and he left out the car, but he when he got out the car he fell into a hole down the floor. Sheldon screamed as he fell, around him was pitch black. Sheldon started hearing voices of Leonard, Penny, Bernadette, Howard, and Raj. As the voices got louder, Sheldon covered his ears and he finally fell on the ground. Sheldon got up and he was in front of a Church, "What on earth?" said Sheldon, he looked down at what he was wearing and he wore a suit. The doors of the church opened and Sheldon went in the church, he saw everybody sitting down. Sheldon went to the front and the music began, Sheldon turned around to see a girl in a wedding dress. The girl got in front of Sheldon and Sheldon gulped, pulling of the white stuff that the girl had covering her face. "Amy?" said Sheldon. Amy smiled and a man passed in front of Sheldon, "What the-Stuart?!" Stuart wore a tuxedo and he smiled at Amy. Sheldon shrugged, "No! Amy's my girlfriend!" said Sheldon trying to get Stuart and Amy's attention. "Not anymore, Sheldon." Sheldon a heard familiar voice called, Sheldon gasped. "Momma, What are you doing here and what is happening to me?!" said Sheldon. "Sheldon, you lost her. You said you wished that you never asked her out. Well, you got what you wanted." Sheldon's mom got next to him. Sheldon looked at the Amy and Stuart, "But-But- I said that I wouldn't have to say…" Sheldon was quiet. "I love you?" said Sheldon's mom. Sheldon nod, "Well, do you?" said the Mom to Sheldon. Sheldon looked at Amy, "She is waiting…" said Stuart. Everyone started saying that, Sheldon covered his ears; the voices were getting to him. "I'm a man of science! I'm a man of SCIENCE!" yelled Sheldon. Sheldon opened his eyes, he was alone. Completely alone, "Leonard? Penny? Howard? Raj? Amy?" said Sheldon looking around the pitch black that he was in. "Sheldon, Why did you break my heart?" echoed a similar voice. Sheldon looked up and hugged Amy, "Amy! Oh lord. Help me." Said Sheldon. "Why should I?" said Amy. "You're my girlfriend, Amy" said Sheldon. Amy laughed very hard, "I'm not your girlfriend." "But where are my friends?" said Sheldon. "Sheldon, don't you see? You're alone. You're a man of science, don't you remember. You got what you wanted, you wanted to be alone. That was what you were looking all along for, Sheldon. Alone." Said Amy. Sheldon hugged Amy tight; Sheldon opened his eyes to see that she turned into dust. "Amy…No…I don't want to be alone!" said Sheldon dropping to his knees. Sheldon covered his face with his hands and he started to cry. "I'm sorry…" said Sheldon. Sheldon took his hands off his face and he heard the wedding song, He saw Amy and Stuart happily together, running out the church holding hands and going in the limo; everyone clapped. Sheldon shrugged and cried more, Sheldon now was falling down like he did in the first place; he looked down and noticed he was falling down to a pit of balls. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Sheldon wide awake now. Sheldon panted in and out very hard, he was sweating. Sheldon touched his chest and his face, "Oh lord. What a nightmare…I should call Amy if she is okay." Sheldon got his phone and called Amy.

Amy was asleep when her phone ranged, Amy groan and got her phone answering it.

Amy: Hello?

Sheldon: Oh Lord. Amy, are you okay?

Amy: Yes, Sheldon are you okay?

Sheldon: Yes, I had an awful nightmare about us and I wanted to tell you something…

Amy: That is…

Sheldon: I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler.

Amy smiled: I love you, too. Cuddles.

Sheldon rolled his eyes: I can't wait to see you tomorrow when you come back.

Amy: Me either, Well goodnight.

Sheldon; Goodnight.

Please Review!


End file.
